


Shelter [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third night, he wakes and sees Peter in his doorway. There is just enough light to make out his expression; there is a tell-tale gleam in his eyes, and his face looks very young all of a sudden.</p><p>[A recording of a fic by Esteliel]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shelter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834831) by [Esteliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/pseuds/Esteliel). 



> Ok, tiny fandom, I'm all yours! You have my soul, just keep the h/c fluff coming :)
> 
> Thanks to Esteliel for letting me record this (love at first sight, I tell you! hit all the right buttons <3 )  
> Also, thanks to Kalakirya for letting me throw random podfics at her for a quick beta and for the musical suggestion. The podfic felt too naked without music and she made the perfect suggestion :D
> 
> The song used is 'There's always Sunday' by Karen Matheson. (The streaming option is the one without music. Flash is being grumpy and I'm not sure I can embed both of them at this moment)

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3 without music](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic15/shelter%20nm.mp3) | **Size:** 12 MB | **Duration:** 12:38min
  * [MP3 with music](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic15/shelter%20wm.mp3) | **Size:** 15.5 MB | **Duration:** 16:26min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Funny story: I was listening to this podfic for the 10th or so time before posting (I had to make sure it was perfect!!!!!). I was on the bus, on my way home from work, with my earphones in, merrily listening to myself read.  
> The story got to the sex scene, but I was holding it together ok - I've long stopped blushing at hearing myself read smut. And I really love how this scene works, especially considering how hard one of the lines was to deliver (I'm not getting into that, because I'd spoil it. You'll know it when you get to it :D ). As the story and the characters are reaching climax, the bus passes by a church and EVERYONE AROUND ME START CROSSING THEMSELVES!  
> I don't think I can do the scene justice - about twenty people crossing themselves in unison and I'm just awkwardly standing in the middle, listening to myself read a sex scene involving two guys and trying really, really hard not to start laughing like a maniac.


End file.
